Glaive of Arc
by Haseoblade-Skyking01
Summary: Everything was perfect for the 8th birthday of Jaune and Joan Arc however tragedy struck this family almost lossing his life. jaune was saved by a member of Mistral's Kingsglaive with drive in his soul he decides to train and learn under them so others will be saved. Will he be the hero everyone deserves or an avenger of the fallen innocence.(I own nothing, this was a weird summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all again how's everybody doing with the New Year so close so I hope everybody is doing great. I'm back with a new story also on the issue of the poll it seem that everyone is indifferent on choosing everything or A and B so here is how its going to work I will make A interledue and Will still do the side story as well. In the end of the chapter I will make a list on the stories that I am focusing on writing and putting attention too. Anyway I do not own anything All the characters, abillities and groups go to their respective Owners.**

 _Chapter 1/Prologue: Tragedy strikes (the birth of a new glaive)_

 **Jaune's POV**

Everything started out so well it was me and my twin sister Joan's 7th birthday and it was just the perfect our family was just having a good time. My family the Arcs have a long line of warriors and guardians while orginally a human family some of the family did marry a faunus my father included. My old man is tall with blond hair and blue eyes, while my mom is a wolf faunus with a slender build, sliver hair along with her ears and tail and black eyes. I forgot to mention there is 8 children in this family. Meaning well I'm the only guy in this group of children 6 older sisters and my twin. For the most part me and Joan almost look alike. Joan was blond with blue eyes like our dad while I had sliver with blue eyes and I inherited my mother's ears. The day was just perfect however that peace didn't last.

In the evening of our birthday our family was attacked by men from unknown origin. The attack was so sudden it was in the middle of the night when it happen my parents and my eldest sister fought the men. While they did take out about half of them the one's that were still hidden had snuck in and kidnapped some of my sisters. Me and Joan had gotten out of the room and saw something that would scar us for life our parents dead and one of our sister being rapped. She screamed for us to run I wanted to help but I couldn't do anything. So we ran and as expected we were being chased. Our family was scattered and on the verge of being destroyed yet me and Joan couldn't do anything to help but run. As we were running one of the men used their weapons to hit the ground to cause a shockwave that would seperate me and Joan.

Joan" I called out.

"Jaune we gotta keep try to lose them" She yelled back as I forced myself to keep running and hopping that she would be safe.

Nononononononononono I'm trapped" I thought as the two men that was chasing us gotten close.

Come on you little shit we won't bite" one of them said

Please don't hurt me" I pleaded to them as it fell on deaf ears as the men started to laugh.

Lucky us boys we get to kill this traitorous family. Anyone who deals with Faunus are worse than them" Another one said.

This is it this is how I die on the night of my birthday and not even getting the chance to live my dream. Since I'm gonna die might as see who would do this to us.

Please at least tell me who sent you guys' I asked with tears in my eyes

Well you won't live long enough to tell anybody anyway so the Schnee Family hired us to kill you all" the first man replied.

Well I usually feel bad about killing a kid but a faunus kid is just fine" The second guy said as he and the other guy aimed at me. I closed my eyes as tears fell down I kept thinking my parents, my sisters, Joan I want to see them again.

I'm sorry" I whispered out

Hey who are you" One of the men said as he screamed.

Frank" the other yelled before he screamed and fell. I kept my eyes close thinking I'm next til I heard a deep voice.

You ok kid" the voice asked. I slowly opened my eyes to see the men that was chasing me dead and a new guy appeared. The man was tall wearing dark clothing and had a long mohawk style hair. As he asked me I cried some more as went and hug his leg continuing to cry my eyes out.

Kid just what happen why were you being chased" He asked me again as he got me off his leg and knelt down to my level. I told him everyting that happen from the attack to the death of my parents, my sisters and the seperation from Joan along with name of the family that set out this order. As I told him everything he seemed really angry about it all.

 **Nyx's POV**

Man this day started so well we had no problem what so ever and we were doing recon in the forest for training. Imagine my surprise when I saw a house on fire and see grown men chase after a kid and that alone just made my blood boil. I threw one of my daggers and warped to the location. I cut the two fuckers down you ain't killing a kid while I'm here. I saved the kid and asked who he was. Turns out this kid is the youngest and only male of the Arc family. No kid should've seen all of this the death of his family and that horrible scene. Jaune cried himself to sleep as I picked him up and decided to him back to my unit. When I got back my unit instantly asked where I went and who Jaune as.

Nyx what happen who's the kid" Libertus asked me

A survivor I found of the Arc Family the only son" I replied

What are you doing with a child of the arc family" Crowe asked me.

I told them everything that Jaune had told me. To say that they were surprised is an underststement. Even Dratous was pissed by what the Schnees did. I wanna help him. I also told them the situation about his parents along with his sisters saying that there is a chance that they may still be alive.

Nyx just how are you gonna help him track down his sisters yourself" Crowe asked me

We can contact Beacon's headmaster and have him help search for the missing Arc children" I replied

Nyx while that is a good idea but what about the kid here" Dratous asked.

I could tell he fells bad about not helping his parents and i can tell its gonna scare him fro the rest of his life, I wanna help him so I wanna train him as a glaive" I replied.

Are you serious will he be able to handle it" Libertus yelled out

I wanna agree with Nyx on this but it depends on the boy himself but I will admit I do feel great potential in him" Dratous added

When he wakes I will ask him" I replied as I took him inside one of our transports. I waited til morning came as Jaune woke up.

Jaune before you say anything I have have something I must ask you" I asked him as a nod was his reply.

I know that the night wasn't easy for you but I wanted to ask do you wanna get stronger or do you wanna stay the way you are now" I asked again

I wanna give you the chance to train so you won't feel so helpless so I will ask you again Jaune Arc do you want to become a Glaive" I asked completely

I want to get stronger I wanna make sure that no one goes through the same thing I went through" Jaune answered

Though be warned the training will not be eeasy it will push you to your very limit" I told him.

I don't care, I gotta do something its just I don't wanna be so helpless so I wanna fight" Jaune replied as she stared at me.

Dartous was right you do have a lot of potential Alright thenJaune welcome to the Kingsglaive" I replied as I took his hand

 **(Yeah sorry this is gonna be a time skip because we don't know their full traning except their warping)**

 **10 years later**

 **Jaune's POV Location: Vale**

Ok I arrived in Vale I'll admit its nice but not as nice as Mistral. Commander Dratous said that he got me a place at Beacon. Nyx and Crowe did say that this would be my chance to be around people of my own I agree with them I'm still worried about my sisters I did rest easy when i found out that they were safe and at beacon so thats good. I can't wait to see them again but will they recognize me. I know I've grown in that past 10 years I'm as tall as dad and my hair is down to my shouldars. Since I became a glaive they gave me the regular uniform but I made some mods to it. I added some chain mail and a scarf with my family's symbol on it. As for weapons turns out my family has the ability to summon weapons and absorb dust for powerful spells. The weapons I used are twin daggers almost in the same fashion as nyx's and with my lineadge I also carried a shield, a one handed sword, and a revolver in case I need the extra range.

Wait what thts I see a guy in a black suit and red glasses being kicked through a window by a girl in gothic lolita style clothes. Hold on is that a sycthe whats a girl like her holding a tricky weapon like that. Then again Crowe can hold her own really well so seeing something like this is not surprising.

Well get her" A guy in a bwler hat said

Oh well time to fight I summoned my daggers and threw one over to the girl and warped to her.

Need a hand" I asked her as I kicked one of the gangsters in the face.

I appreciated" She replied. While we were fighting I noticed that she's really skilled with that scythe. I threw my dagger at the ringleader only for him to block it as I warped to the location.

You coming" I called out to the red reaper as she finished dealing with the last of the thugs.

Yeah" she replied as we went after the bowler hat guy. We manage to get to the rooftops only to see a Bullhead come up to get him. The Bullhead fired it's weapons at us I tried to make a huge barrier for us only for the bullets to be stopped by a purple outlined. I turned to see a older woman wearing office clothing with a cape and holding a riding crop. The woman stopped the bullets only to gather them together and form a spike am shot at it. The bullhead quickly moved from the spike as the reaper turned her scythe in gun form and begin to shot and I brought out a grenade of ice and threw it at the Bullhead. Before the grenade took effect a woman wearing a red dress came and stop the attack quickly changed its colors and power to fire and sent it back at us.I put up a shield to cover me and the reaper while the witch with her riding crop blocks the shards. With the chance the bullhead quickly retreated as it got out of firing range. Those eyes the woman in the dress had it was like fire I'll be sure to remember that and the smell of ash.

Your a huntress, can I please have your autograph" the reaper asked her with hope only for it to quickly be shattered as she took us in for interrogation.

I can't believe you did that you know how much trouble your in young lady If I had my way you be sent home with a pat on the back and a slap of the wrist" the witch said as she hit the table with her crop causing the reaper to squeak in surprise.

Besides there is someone here that wished to speak with you both" The witch said as a man with grey hair wearing a green suit and green scarf holding a plate of cookies. The guy set the cookies down and the reaper then started to eat them.

Ruby Rose you have silver eyes" the man said as the reaper now named ruby kept eating at a fast pace

Miss Rose from my associates perspectives you wield the most tricky weapon and from where did you learn how to fight like that" The man asked

From my uncle at signal" Ruby replied as she swallowed the cookies.

Now what is a adorable girl like you at a hunter training school" the man asked asked her

Well I wanna be a hero and I wanna protect people who can't defend themselves" Ruby replied, she just like I was till that fateful night.

Do you know who I am" He asked again

Your Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon" Ruby replied

Now then Ms. Rose do you want to join my school" Ozpin asked her

More than anything" Ruby replied

Very well let me say welcome Ms Rose" Ozpin said

Headmaster you can't be serious" the witch replied

Yes Ms Goodwitch I am also Ms Rose you are free to go" Ozpin said as she left.

Now then young man may I ask who you are" Ozpin asked turning to me

First it's very nice to see you again auntie Glyn" I replied as I remembered was like a aunt to me and my sisters.

Wait your kidding it can't be ...Jaune is that you" Glynda asked me. I nodded to confirm her question as she hugged and started to tear up

Everyone thought you died" Glynda said as she hugged me tighter

I'm sorry I made you all worry I was saved that night and they trained and raised me" I replied

Judging from your outfit it seems you were saved by Mistral's Kingsglaive, and also your the glaive that Dratous mentioned correct

Yes sir that's correct" I replied

Anyway Jaune you will be comming to Beacon your sisters need to see you" Glynda said as she started to drag me away. As we left the room I begin to tell Auntie Glyn about the glaive who saved me along with the training they gave me and how I was raised by them. She was shocked to say the least when I told her that I can warp and showed her a practice run of it. In return Aunti Glyn told me about how they found my sisters and about Elza our eldest and how she cope with it. Hearing that I wanted to go and kill the man responsible for ordering that attack but orginally I wanted to attack the family only to learn that not all the Schnees are bad just the so called President Jacquess and the only son Whitley are the only ones to be worried about. At least the wife and daughters are good people or rather the most sane people. I guess meeting Winter was worth it though I had to fight the urge to well fight her but actually sitting down and talk to her just changed that. However I told Aunti Glyn that i'll take the bullhead in the morning so I can ride with the other students also because I have to get my package from Nyx. I don't know why but I feel a sense of dread or terror is gonna happen here hopefully that won't happen.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Hello again everybody so that is The Arc's Glaive playing ff 15 and seeing the movie just gave me that drive to write this so it will be a ride writing this. Also upload time will be random because of a memory book about my life I have to type for a senior project so that will be interesting. Any way the stories I will be focus on writing is**

 **True burning anger (reboot)**

 **Remnant's Seeker**

 **The Arc's Glaive/ Glaive of Arc**

 **and the side story for Remnant's Seeker.**

 **Like I said upload time will be random at best but i will try to complete it so I hope everybody enjoy your New Year's eve and see you all next year peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all I'm back with Glavie of Arc and now it's time for beacon and I promise that next chapter will have the arc siblings reunited but for now lets get to this story also who should Jaune be paired with.**

 _Chapter 2: Arrival At Beacon_

 **Jaune's POV**

I'm so glad that warping training helped me with motion sickness no throwing up for me. Though I gotta admit didn't think I see Winter's sisters and Ghira's daughter here I may need to inform Ghira but I'll have to wait for that. The most important id to see where my sisters are..

 ***BANG***

I turned my head to the noise to see Ruby getting yelled by winter's sister hopefully I can stop it before she pops a blood vessel but before I could it seems Blake manage to stop the situation. Well glad she helped but left Ruby alone oh well time for me to be a gentleman .

You alright Ruby" I asked her with my hand out to her.

Thanks Jaune" She replied as she took my hand.

So Ruby you mind explaining what happen" I asked her.

Well my sister suddenly left me on my own, I got dizzy and fell on that crabby girl's luggage" Ruby explained.

Well I admit that's something but don't worry Ruby she's trying to do what's best for you" I replied.

Maybe your right" Ruby replied as we continue to walk.

So where are we going" She asked me.

We're heading to the stadium I smell a huge group of people in that direction" I replied pointing my finger in a certain direction.

Oh yeah by the way Jaune when we were fighting I saw you switch weapons almost instantly what is that anyway" Ruby asked me.

Oh that well it's actually a family semblance kinda of thing everyone in my family has though its not my true semblance" I replied.

Oh you gotta tell me please please~~" Ruby begged.

Ok here's the deal we get on the same team or even partners and I'll tell you" I replied.

Fine agreed" Ruby replied as we head into the Ballroom.

 **Location: Ballroom (Night time)**

Well never thought I see the headmaster so distanced" I thought as I walked out of the changing room wearing pajama pants and a white beater. As i walked out I felt eyes on me as I tried to find a spot. When I continued looking someone grabbed my shoulder and turned to see a guy with auburn hair along with a small group of guys.

Well what's a mutt doing here" the auburn haired guy said. I ignored him as I got his hand off me and look for another spot only for the guy to turn me around again

Listen when I'm talking to you freak" The guy said again. I gave him a blank and bored look as I took his hand off.

Look man we gotta big day tomorrow and I'm tired so i don't have time to deal with racists like you" I replied as the guy had a sneer.

So the freak thinks he somebody" The guy replied as he grabbed my collar.

Well then let me show you who belongs here" The guy said as she was about to punch me. Bored of this already I grabbed his throat with aura added.

listen dude its to late at night for this so this is what's gonna happen you're gonna go and sleep for our trial tomorrow, so get that through your thick skull" i told him.

If not I will knock you out myself" I whispered in his ear with a growl. With my peace said as I let him go and found a spot next to Blake.

I must say that was impressive" she said

What was" I replied.

What you did to that guy you stood up for yourself" she replied.

"Its nothing, oh and my name's Jaune by the way" I introduce myself.

Blake" she replied. i nodded as turned around to slowly went to sleep and before I fell into deep sleep I heard Ruby's voice.

 **(the next day)**

I woke up around 6:00 in the moring as I went to go to my morning routine as I did a couple exercise before breakfast.

Hey jaune" a voice called out as I turned to see Ruby walking towards me with a blond girl in tow.

Morning who's your friend" I replied as they sat down

Jaune meet my older sister Yang" Ruby said

ahh so your the guy that Ruby was talking about the name's Yang Xiao Long" Yang said

Nice to meet you my name's Jaune Arc" I replied

So Jaune Ruby told me she met an amazing guy so i came to see what's what" Yange replied as she started to observe me

I gotta say I like" Yang said

Well you flatter me though its a honor to sit with two beauties" I replied as Ruby went bright red and tried to hide her face.

Wow didn't know your a lady killer also" Yang said

anyway Ruby are you ready for the trial" I asked her.

Yep no more small talk time to let my baby do the talking" Ruby replied

Ruby you do know you need a partner right a living partner" I replied.

Yeah I know it's just well I'm kinda awkward" Ruby replied

Anyway Ruby lets go on and head to the locker room and don't worry you'll do fine" I said as I got up

yeah thanks Jaune" Ruby replied as we left the lunchroom and head to the locker rooms.

 **(Locker Room)**

I walker in the locker room trying to find my locker. my weapons are on me at all times but my uniform is different. So as i was walking through trying to find that locker a familar scent caught my nose. I turned trying to find it but it was for nought as the scent left. i begin to aimlessly walk back to my locker to get my uniform. on the way I bump into a brown haired rabbit girl that smells of lavender. I quickly apologize as i went to the cliffs.

 **(Cliffs)**

I arrived at the cliffs as I saw the headmaster Ozpin and auntie Glynda there. I saw a metal plate and stood on it. Ruby got on the one next to me looking eager to all have been preparing for this moment at the threshold of the trial" Ozpin said.

Now on the subject of partners you will get them today, and its the first person you make eye ontact with will be your partner for these 4 years." Ozpin continued

WHAT" Ruby yelled

Be warned everyone once you get in the forest you will be monitored" Goodwitch added

So good luck to all of you" Ozpin sid as one by one everyone is flung in the air. I was the last one as mine is delayed.

Joan is with your group Jaune when this is over I will take you to your sisters" Goodwitch told me. I nodded as this as I was flung into the air. I was soaring through the air when I felt someone had their eyes on me. As a reaction I summoned my daggers and threw them into a tree warping and as I landed I begin to look around the area. I scanned the area as I jumped down and in an instant summoned my daggers.

All around were beowolves and they were peering at me with their red eyes. One of them had the courage to jump me from behind and as a result I blocked the strike and stabbed it in the head with my dagger. One more tried to strike me as I summoned my short sword and parried the strike. I took the chance to cut the beowolf in half, and I summoned my gun and shot one in the head. I ran forward and used mt sword to cut another beowolf down.

Unknown to me I heard the other Beowolves whined as I turned around. I saw the person I never thought to see my twin sister Joan. Joan had grown herself now as tall as our mom Joan let her hair grown had a lock on the side and had a small ponitail in the back. She wore something close to kunoichi but more close to a samurai as there was armor parts on her arms and legs. On her hips was two sword a katana with a sheath that has a dust chamber built in and on her back a wakizashi.

Auntie Glynda told me you were here but i had to see for myself" Joan said as she jumped in front of me and begin to measure me up.

Yep that's really you, you've grown a lot" Joan said as she hugged me.

Its good to see you bro" Joan said

Its great to see you too sis" I replied as I hugged back.

 **(3rd POV) (Cliffs)**

It's always nice to see family gotten back together" Goodwitch said looking at the scene

However despite how nice of a scene it is Mr. Arc is the only one without a partner" Ozpin.

Don't worry I'm sure we'll think of something" Goodwitch she saw another person walk to the twins.

 **(Temple ruins)**

You gotta tell me just what happen after we spilt up" Joan asked him

I'll tell you when we're together as a family, I want all of you to hear it" Jaune replied.

So Joan this is the brother you mentioned" Pyrrha said

Yep this is the long lost sibling" Joan said as she pointed to Jaune

It's nice to meet you my name's Jaune Arc and yours" Jaune asked the re haired Spartan

Pyrrha Nikos its nice to meet you" She replied.

So bro where's your partner" Joan asked him

I don't have one" Jaune replied

Hmm" Joan said as the trip saw Yang and Blake as the temple summit when a noise came from the forest. Everyone turned to see an ursa come out and fell dead as a ginger haired girl laughed riding it. At the back was a guy with long black hair and a magenta stripe

Nora never do that again" The guy said only for nought as the girl disappeared. She stood right behind us and grabbed the rook place, thinking it was a castle.

Nora" the guy yelled as the girl went back

Ok is no one seriously gonna say anything about that" Joan yelled. When she say thus Jaune noticed something falling out of the sky, it was Ruby. With haste Jaune threw his daggers at Ruby's location warped, caught her and landed in the tree.

Hey Jaune" Ruby said nervously

Ruby why were you falling out of the sky" Jaune asked her.

Well transportation" Ruby replied

What transportation" Jaune asked

Nevermore" Ruby replied

Really" Jaune replied as he heard a scream as he see's Weiss falling out of the sky.

Oh come one" Jaune said as Joan took action and used her dust and sword to make a Ice ramp for Weiss to slide down.

Thanks" Weiss aid as Jaune and Ruby rejoined the group. with everything calmed down everybody introduced themselves to each other but before they could walk back a huge crash came from the forest as a deathstalker busted through.

Oh great where did that come from" Yang yelled

Uh guys there's also that" Jaune pointed as the nevermore Ruby and Weiss rode appeared letting out a huge cry of anger.

Ok this is crazy" Blake said

Alright everyone since we're basically surrounded we might as well either fight for run away I'm open to suggestions" Jaune said as he summoned his sword as he did this everyone got in their battle stances with weapons drawn.

So how we gonna do this" Yang yelled as the two creatures of grimm closed in.

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: Yeah sorry for the cliffhanger because this is part 1. Part 2 will finish this trial and we finally get to meet the other arc sisters but I need names for this. Sorry for the long wait school has been getting to me so update and upload time will be random again. So what did you all think I hope everybody likes and again sorry for the wait. Also who should Jaune be paired with and if you noticed there was a quick encounter with Velvet if you focused.**

 **Oh yeah and before I forget the side story for Remnant's seeker will be more of a alternate universe with Jaune having the gamer Semblance so that may be uploaded later this week but not sure when. So i'm gonna be asking other writers with Gamer! Jaune and see how they like before i consider uploading it. I hope every have a great evening or day depending where you are and please a like, fav and review to make the story better**

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh what's this two updates in one day Yes ladies and gentleman I'm back with another update one being TBR and back to back with Glaive of Arc. Last time we left off it was the middle of the trial so now we will finally get a end to it. Also the Arc sisters are here so lets get started Shall we.**

Chapter 3: The end of the Trial

 **3rd POV**

Any ideas' Yang yelled as everyone got in a circle.

Alright Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang deal with the nevermore while me, Joan, Nora, Phryyha and Ren deal with the deathstalker" Jaune said as two small orbs appeared in his hands.

 **(Play Final Fantasy XV OST: Omnis Lacrima)**

Now scatter" Jaune yelled as he threw a orb at each of the grimm. For the deathstalker it seem to have frozen in place with it's legs and claws in cased in ice, and as for the nevermore blue fire seemed to hits it's face causing it to divert it's path away from the group. With each grimm distracted the group spilt into two teams.

 **Jaune's POV**

Alright Joan and Pyrrha try to cut the legs. Ren you and me will hit the stinger and try to loosen it down. When the stinger is cut Nora that is when you drive it through it's head" I yelled out. With the orders in place each of us got to work. I summoned my gun as me and ren shot the stinger itself, and while we were doing that Joan and Pyrrha manage to cut through the ice covered armor plates on the legs. With all the shooting done the stinger dangled.

Alright Pyrrha throw your shield at it" I said as she threw Milo cutting the stinger down.

Now Nora" Joan yelled as Nora jumped high in the air using Pyrrha as a boost. Nora came down laughing as she hit the stinger piercing the armor but not killing it.

Damn it why won't it die" Joan said as the deathstalker continued to move.

I got a idea Joan cover your sword in ice and follow my lead" I ask her

On it" Joan replied as she sheathed her swords and drew one of them coated in ice. In that case I summoned my knives and coated them in fire. **(A/N: Ignis' sagefire ability)**

Lets go Joan" I yelled as we ran towards the weaken deathstalker, I strike the left and strike the right as a combination of fire and ice burst on the creature finally killing it. Once the deathstalker died all of us heard a screech as we turned to see Ruby dragging the nevermore up a mountain decapitating it.

Wow" I thought

She's awesome" Joan said

 **(End Omnis Lacrima)**

 **(1 hour Later)**

Joan Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren you four manage to get the white rook pieces and hear by name you Team JNPR led by Joan Arc" Ozpin announced as the crowd cheered from the announcement.

Next up Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, you four found the white knight pieces and your will be known as Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose" Ozpin announced as more cheers were heard.

Now would Mr. Arc come up on stage" Ozpin called as I came on stage

Mr. Arc while you did manage to get the bishop piece, but you didn't get a partner so to compensate you will be a solo unit. However there will be times that you will be goingwith teams of random choosing but in any case ypung man you manage to show capabilities of being a offical huntmans so you will here as a teachers aide for some time" Ozpin explain as multiple gasp were heard.

may I ask what that means sir' I ask him

You are accepted in Beacon as a student of course how ever for a time till we can get you on team you will be working as a teachers aide for a while" Ozpin replied

I see" I replied

Not to worry young man you have the abilities of a true huntsman so finding a team will be simpel really' Ozpin explain. **(Sorry I kinda lost drive here its my bad I'll fix it)**

 **1 Hour later**

So where exactly id the others Joan" I asked her

Don't worry we're close see that building that's where we lived for the past 10 years." Joan said as I look upon the building.

Come one lets go in" Joan said as she pulled me through the door.

Hey Eliza I'm back and have a surprise for you" Joan yelled.

Ah Joan your back and do tell who or what is this surprise" a mature voice called out as our eldest sister Eliza Arc came out of the dining room. Eliza is 27 years old and almost looks exactly like our mother albeit the blonde hair, and tail instead of the ears. She is wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Eliza you know that Auntie Glyn had found Jaune right" Joan asked her

Yes I do recall she said that" She replied

Well my surprise is that I brought him" Joan said as she pointed to me.

Oh my goodness baby brother is that you" Eliza said as she walked closer to me and touched my face.

Hey sis you seem well" I replied as I grabbed her hand

Me look at you, just look how you grown" Eliza said as she patted me down.

Oh that's right we gotta celebrate Johanna, Morgan, Lucy, Lisa, Kana come out our baby brother is back" Eliza yelled as intense vibrations were heard throughout the building as the rest of my sisters came up to me and dogpiled on me. After 30 minutes of listening to them and what I missed even the funeral of our parents. We had decided that when the week end comes around we would visit their graves. Since it was a big family reunion Eliza decided she would cook a feast on this happy moment. It was great not only did I make it to Beacon but I manage to reunite with my sisters and saw my aunt again. I did manage t tell them what happen to me on that even the kingsglaive that saved, raised, and trained me to what I am now. then again since me and Joan have a early start tomorrow, time for a good night sleep.

 **(Jaune's dream)**

This scene.. I'm all to familiar with it. Fire, death, and despair, Beacon is being invaded by that fire woman and her sick plans.

Sis, Sis where are you" I yelled as I ran through the wreckage killing any stray grimm and White Fang members as I go. At a time I used to respect the fang but when Ghira stepped down the fang turned from pasifist to murders, they claim what they're doing is justice, but that's all a lie. What they are doing is genocide of anyone that doesn't agree with their ideals. At a time I saw them as heroes but now they're just hypocrites and monster that needed to be slaughter. I ran through the destruction I warped striked each fang member and grimm I came across till I got to the one per I never thought to see.

ADAM" I yelled as he turned to me almost stabbing Blake. I threw my sword stopping the stab as I quickly summoned my daggers and cut his arm off. With him stunned I grabbed his katana and stabbed him in the head with it.

What" I gasp as the scene changed to the top of Beacon tower.

My my my if it isn't the wolf glaive" A voice called out as I turned to see the fire witch.

Beacon has fallen little boy there is no hope, no future" she said as a dragon type grimm appeared behind her.

Your wrong I'm not trying to save Beacon just the people" I said as I held up my hand as strong energy appeared in my hands as tremors were heard throughout the ruined grounds companied by loud roars.

What' She yelled as the scene faded to white.

 **(Morning)**

I jolted up in the bed covered in sweat. What does that dream mean" I thought as I got up getting ready for the day. I really hope that dream was just a nightmare. Otherwise I will lose a second home.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Surprised to see updates of two different stories in one day huh. Yeah it took a while but I'm through with these chapters. So yeah Jaune met his other sisters and now had that fucked up dream. What could it mean is it a vison or just some fuck up dream found out net time in Glaive of Arc**

 **Oh yeah I didn't give you guys his weapons so here's the list**

 **Ulric's Kukris**

 **Engine Blade**

 **Death penalty**

 **Ziedrich**

 **So yeah those are his weapons and if you have the games then you know what they looked like so til next time Peace.**


End file.
